Please Don't Make Me Hurt Again! More, and More
by Karen Illushionist BidoNagisa
Summary: "Dia sudah memberiku kebahagiaan."/ "Namun dia juga memberiku sebuah penderitaan."/ "Aku memang mencintainya."/ "Tapi, aku juga tak akan pernah bisa terperangkap lagi di dalam sandiwara cintamu, Kyousuke."/My first fict. RnR?/


_~Please Don't Make Me Hurt Again! More, and More~_

_Inazuma Eleven GO © Level-5._

_Please Don't Make Me Hurt Again! More and More © Karen Illushionist BidoNagisa._

_Rate : M. Genre(s) : Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Angst._

_YAOI. LEMON. LIME. ADA AKSI KEKERASAN. CHARA DEATH._

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

* * *

" **Fanfic ini adalah fanfic pertama Karen. Jadi tolong kasih saran dan kritik dengan benar dan tidak menghina. By The Way, maaf kalau kalian bertanya kenapa Karen membuat fiction yang pertama dengan rate M, karena Karen memang suka rate ini. Karena memang rate ini yang paling menantang, toh Karen sangat suka tantangan xD."**

Tenma berjalan pulang menelusuri lorong di Rumah Sakit Inazuma. Pria bertubuh kecil itu terus memperhatikan lorong yang cukup panjang itu sambil mendesah pelan.

"Hah… kalau aku pulang sekarang, pasti Kyou-kyousuke akan melakukannya lagi." desahnya sambil tersenyum miris.

…Memang, Tenma adalah pria berumur 18 tahun yang masih duduk di bangku SMA, ia bersekolah di SMA Raimon; yang memang adalah sebuah SMA elit. Dia tinggal bersama Ibunya, namun, setelah Ibunya ikut ke Amerika bersama Aki –Kakak sepupunya- ia terpaksa harus tinggal bersama teman dekatnya, Tsurugi Kyousuke.

Awalnya, ia dan Kyousuke memang hanya berteman, namun, lama kelamaan tumbuh perasaan suka diantara keduanya. Wajar saja, karena mereka memang sudah bersama sejak kelas 1 SMP dulu. Kyousuke, yang awalnya adalah musuh berat Tenma ketika SMP, kini ia sudah menjadi orang yang paling dekat dengan Tenma. Oh tidak, bahkan sekarang ini Tenma sudah bukan menyukainya lagi. Melainkan; mencintainya.

TEP.

Tenma menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian ia langsung memegang bahu kirinya. Sakit. Ya, memang itu yang ia rasakan. Memang dulu Kyousuke sangat perhatian padanya, sangat baik padanya, bahkan selalu menuruti keinginannya. Namun sekarang apa? Kyousuke hanya diam di tempat tidur dan menunggunya pulang. Kemudian ia marah-marah dan menyiksa Tenma. Jujur saja, Tenma memang sangat sakit hati dan sudah lelah akan siksaan yang diberikan oleh Kyousuke, namun disisi lain juga dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Kyousuke begitu saja, karena memang sudah tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi; Tenma sangat mencintai Kyousuke.

Ia terdiam, langkahnya terhenti, kakinya seolah-olah tidak bisa menuntunnya kembali untuk bergerak. Air matanya perlahan turun, sambil memegangi dadanya ia menangis, merasakan dan membayangkan setiap kali Kyousuke menyiksanya, menghujaninya dengan cambukan-cambukan keras. Bahkan ia juga pernah sampai dilempari botol yang berisi cairan kimia ketika mereka berdua sedang di laboratorium Sekolah. Saat semua siswa pergi, hanya meninggalkan mereka.

**Flashback.**

"Kyousuke, err-aku tidak tahu cara menuangkan larutan kimia yang ini. Bisakah kau membantuku?" Tenma berucap sambil menunjuk sebuah cairan kimia berwarna merah yang masih dengan utuh terpampang di botol kaca itu.

Sementara Kyousuke, hanya mendekati Tenma dengan memasang tatapan dingin menusuk, mengambil botol kaca berisikan cairan kimia itu, dan melemparkan botol itu pada wajah kekasihnya.

"LAKUKANLAH SENDIRI BODOH! KAU TIDAK LIHAT AKU JUGA SEDANG MENCOBANYA. JANGAN HANYA BERGANTUNG PADAKU! DASAR TIDAK BERGUNA, KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN APA-APA." Kyousuke langsung berteriak dengan keras. Untung saja saat itu semua murid sudah kembali ke kelas, yang memang hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan itu.

Sementara Tenma langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia rasakan sakit yang sangat menjadi disekitar wajahnya. Air matanya perlahan turun, membasahi pipinya. Ia menangis saat itu juga,

"K-kau, kau kejam sekali… Kyousuke, a-aku 'kan hanya…," Tenma berucap disela-sela tangisnya. Kyousuke hanya berkacak pinggang dan memandangnya cuek. Seolah-olah ia tidak memperdulikan Tenma lagi.

"K-Kyousuke…," Tenma langsung memanggil nama kekasihnya itu. Namun Kyousuke sama sekali tidak menjawab, dan bahkan langsung meninggalkan Tenma, dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Seolah-olah, dia sudah muak melihat setiap kejadian yang terjadi saat itu juga.

"Kenapa, kau jadi bertingkah seperti ini kepadaku, Kyousuke,"

**Flashback End.**

Perlahan, Tenma langsung menghapus air matanya dan kembali berjalan. Ia langkahkan kaki-kakinya yang sebenarnya juga masih sangat terasa sakit. Namun, tak dipedulikannya. Ia hanya menatap sayu pada arlojinya. Sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00 pasti Kyousuke akan menyiksanya lagi sesampainya ia di rumah. Bahkan baginya, sudah tidak ada lagi yang namanya waktu untuk 'istirahat' karena sepanjang harinya pasti ia habiskan untuk menangis.

JLEGER!

Petir mulai menyambar-nyambar, ternyata dugaan Tenma memang benar, kalau malam ini akan turun hujan.

Cepat-cepat Tenma melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Rumah Sakit itu.

_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_

_**xx**__Kyousuke House__**xx**_

CLEK.

Tenma membuka pintu rumah dengan hati-hati, berharap kekasihnya itu sudah terlelap dan tidak akan menyiksanya lagi malam ini, namun perkiraannya sangatlah salah. Karena sang kekasih sudah duduk manis sambil memegang sebuah cambuk dengan wajah tenang.

"Darimana saja kau Tenma?" Kyousuke mulai berbasa-basi dengan cara menanyai Tenma.

Si pria berambut Pegasus hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan menjawab.

"A-aku, dari Rumah Sakit. Aku habis menjenguk Taiyou." ucapnya pelan. Tenma sama sekali tidak berani menatap wajah Kyousuke. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tidak mau bertatapan langsung dengan pria bermata jingga terang itu.

"Apa kau masih tidak mengerti Tenma! Aku sudah melarangmu untuk bepergian malam-malam. Dasar tidak berguna!" Kyousuke langsung mendekati kekasihnya itu, ia sudah siap untuk melayangkan sebuah cambuk tepat di kepala Tenma. Sedangkan Tenma sendiri langsung mundur dengan perlahan.

"K-Kyousuke, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tenma langsung mundur dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Namun tiba-tiba, ia sudah terpojok oleh sebuah lemari. Ya, lemari yang baginya sudah tidak asing lagi.

"K-Kyousuke, hiks…sudah kumohon, tolong jangan sakiti aku lagi." Tenma langsung kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Menangis. Pria berambut cokelat terang itu kembali menangis. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, kemudian langsung terduduk. Tenma hanya terisak ringan, tak mau membuat suasana bising di malam yang cukup sunyi itu. Kyousuke langsung menatap Tenma dengan tatapan dinginnya, membuang cambuk yang ia pegang, dan segera mendekati kekasihnya itu.

Tenma segera mengangkat wajahnya dengan perlahan, ia mulai berani menatap kekasihnya itu. Setelah itu, ia benar-benar menatap Kyousuke dengan tatapan lemah.

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau kenapa-napa, Tenma." Kyousuke langsung memeluk erat kekasihnya itu, ia mengelus rambut Tenma dengan perlahan, dan mulai mendekatkan jarak diantara wajah mereka.

Sampai tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi lagi.

Kyousuke mencium Tenma dengan lembut. Berbeda dari perlakuannya selama ini kepada Tenma. Perlahan, Tenma mulai berhenti menangis dan menikmati ciuman lembut itu.

Kini ciuman itu menjadi semakin ganas. Kyousuke mulai melumat bibir bawah Tenma. Memintanya untuk membuka mulutnya. Tanpa disuruh kembali pun, Tenma segera membuka mulutnya, mempersilahkan lidah Kyousuke untuk masuk.

Kyousuke langsung mempergunakan kesempatan itu untuk lebih menjelajahi mulut Tenma. Ia segera memeras habis saliva milik kekasihnya itu, dan mulai menjelajahi seisi mulut Tenma.

"Hngg..Kyou-Kyousuke…," Tenma mulai mendesah pelan. Sementara Kyousuke hanya melanjutkan aktivitasnya dan mulai menanyai Tenma kembali.

"Tenma…sebenarnya kenapa kau selalu ke Rumah Sakit setiap sore?"

"A-aku, aku hanya menjenguk salah satu sahabatku yang namanya Taiyou Amemiya. Hm…memangnya kenapa Kyousuke?"

"Apa…yang sering….kau lakukan dengannya?"

"Tidak ada."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, kecuali."

"Kecuali apa?"

"Dia bilang, kalau dia menyukaiku, Kyousuke."

PLAAAAAAKKKK!

Sebuah tamparan kasar langsung mendarat di pipi kiri Tenma dan mendorong tubuh kecilnya hingga membentur lemari dengan sangat keras. Kyousuke menamparnya lagi, ia menyiksanya lagi. Bahkan kali ini sampai keluar darah dari sudut bibirnya.

"DASAR BODOH! APA KAU SUDAH GILA TENMA?! DENGAR YA, AKU INI KEKASIHMU! APA AKU INI BELUM CUKUP UNTUKMU? AKU SUDAH MEMBERIKAN SEMUANYA UNTUKMU TENMA. APA YANG KURANG? KAU MENGINGINKAN AKU UNTUK APA? AKU AKAN MENGABULKANNYA! BAHKAN, JIKA HARUS MATI SEKALIPUN, AKU AKAN MEMENUHINYA!" Kyousuke membentak kekasihnya dengan lantang, sedangkan kekasihnya yang masih terduduk itu mulai kembali meneteskan air mata. Kyousuke tak henti-hentinya ia menatap Tenma dengan tatapan keji, tak mau memandang kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan lembutnya kembali.

"Apa belum cukup Tenma? Hal apa yang harus aku lakukan untukm-"

"Omong kosong Kyousuke! Kau tidak pernah bisa membahagiakan aku, aku bahkan belum pernah kau perlakukan dengan baik. Kau yang sekarang, bukanlah Kyousuke yang aku kenal dulu! Walau kau memberikan semuanya untukku-pun, itu tidak akan pernah bisa menyembuhkan sakit hatiku! Aku sudah sangat lelah Kyousuke, bisakah kau mengerti? Apa kau masih punya hati! Aku ini sudah kesakitan karena selalu kau perlakukan seperti hewan Kyousuke! Tolong jangan lakukan lagi padaku…," entah apa yang membuat Tenma berani untuk berteriak di depan Kyousuke, orang yang selama ini selalu membuatnya menderita, namun disisi lain juga, orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Te-Tenma, a-aku…,"

"SUDAH CUKUP! AKU TIDAK MAU BERTEMU DENGANMU LAGI, APA KESETIAANKU INI KAU RAGUKAN? BUKAN, BAHKAN KAU TIDAK PERCAYA PADAKU SAMA SEKALI! JANGAN PERNAH KAU MENCOBA UNTUK MENCARIKU! AKU BENCI PADAMU KYOUSUKE!"

BRUUKK!

Dengan gerakan cepat, Tenma langsung bangkit berdiri dan berlari ke luar Rumah. Ia sudah tidak memperdulikan lagi tubuhnya yang lemas, dan cuaca yang benar-benar tidak mendukung. Ya, hujan. Sepertinya cuaca inilah yang senantiasa selalu menemani Tenma ketika ia kesakitan, ketika Kyousuke tak segan-segan untuk menyiksanya lagi, seolah-olah, hujan itu juga merasakan penderitaan yang sama dengannya.

…Sementara Kyousuke hanya berdiri kaku dan tidak menengok ke arah pintu. Ia langsung menundukkan wajahnya. Menyesal. Ya, itu yang saat ini dia rasakan. Ia sungguh menyesal karena selama ini sudah memperlakukan Tenma dengan kasar, tidak pernah mau memahami perasaannya. Ya, mungkin sekarang ini Kyousuke sudah tahu seberapa sakitnya Tenma. Bisa ia rasakan, kalau sesungguhnya hatinya juga sakit, perasaannya bercampur aduk sekarang ini. Ia sadar, kalau sebenarnya Tenma tidak pernah menghianatinya, Tenma selalu setia padanya, bahkan ia tidak pernah sekalipun mempunyai orang lain. Tapi apa, Kyousuke langsung saja melabraknya, menyiksanya, menyakitinya tanpa henti, sampai sekarang ia membencinya.

'Kamisama, kalau memang kami ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama, kumohon pertemukanlah kami kembali."

**Next week.**

Kamar Apartemen yang terkesan mewah itu sudah tidak terurus lagi. Dindingnya kotor, kasurnya berantakan, semua barang-barang di kamar itu berserakan di lantai. Gordennya tertutup sempurna, begitu juga dengan pintu. Namun, di tempat tidur, Tenma terduduk dengan pilu. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, tatapannya kosong sempurna, rambutnya acak-acakan, penampilannya berantakan, bahkan ia sudah tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali ia makan.

Menangis. Hanya itu yang ia lakukan sepanjang hari. Tepatnya satu minggu silam setelah ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Kyousuke-nya. Ia berharap bisa mendapat ketenangan dengan cara pergi seperti ini, namun nyatanya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa tenang, ia sama sekali tidak bisa hidup tanpa Kyousuke. Mungkin sewaktu-waktu bisa, saat ia memasak, ia akan bilang "Aku bisa melakukannya tanpa bantuanmu Kyousuke,". Namun bukan itu yang ia maksud. Yang tak bisa ia lupakan dari Kyousuke adalah rasa cintanya. Ia tidak bisa berhenti mencintai Kyousuke, bahkan sampai matipun, tidak akan pernah bisa.

_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_

_**xx**__Kyousuke House__**xx**_

Sudah satu minggu ini Kyousuke hidup tanpa Tenma-nya. Ia benar-benar menyesal selalu menyiksa Tenma selama ini, namun sekarang ia sadar, bahwa perasaannya yang sesungguhnya;

"Kalau dia tidak ada di rumah semua temannya maka…," menyerngitkan alisnya, pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu terus memutar kepalanya untuk berpikir. Ya, walau sebenarnya hatinya sangat kacau balau saat ini, ia memutuskan untuk tetap bersikap tenang.

Tiba-tiba saja, alis Kyousuke kembali terangkat, dengan hati agak tenang, ia segera tersenyum dan buru-buru mengambil jaketnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

'Ya, Tenma pasti ada di Apartemen lamanya. Aku hat=rus segera kesana.'

…segera bergegas pergi, tak lupa memandangi foto mereka berdua sejenak. Foto yang dibingkai dengan indah dan sudah ternodai, sebenarnya bukan ternodai oleh kotoran, atau debu, melainkan, sebuah penderitaan mendalam. Tapi sekarang Kyousuke sadar, kalau perasaannya pada Tenma, bukanlah benci, dendam, maupun kecewa karena dibutakan oleh rasa tidak percaya yang berlebihan, melainkan sebuah perasaan yang sudah lama terlelap, kini kembali bergelonjak dalam hatinya. Perasaan itu adalah…

Cinta.

* * *

Tok…Tok…Tok,

Pintu Apartemen Tenma diketuk seseorang, namun karena ia merasa tidak perlu membukakannya, ia hanya diam saja, mencoba untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Tok…Tok…Tok!

Pintu semakin diketuk keras, Tenma mulai menimbulkan kembali kepalanya, lalu memandang lekat-lekat ke arah pintu kamar Apartemen-nya itu,

Tok…Tok…Tok.

"Masuk, tidak dikunci." dengan enggan, Tenma segera berkata dengan parau, ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya. Tak lama kemudian pintu Apartemen terbuka, menampakkan sesosok pria erambut _navy blue_ sedang berdiri dengan wajah cemas. Ternyata benar saja, pria itu adalah Kyousuke. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia segera menutup pintu rapat-rapat, dan segera menghampiri Tenma.

"Sudah kuduga, kalau kamu akan ada disini, Tenma." Kyousuke langsung berdiri dihadapan Tenma. Namun Tenma sama sekali tidak bergeming dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyousuke langsung mengangkat dagu Tenma dengan perlahan, ia elus dagu kecil itu, dan mulai menatap Tenma dalam-dalam.

"Ayo kita pulang, Tenma," ucapnya sambil menerawang jauh ke dalam bola mata _sapphire blue _milik kekasihnya itu.

Sementara yang ditatap hanya balas menatap dengan tatapan sendu. Kacau. Oh tidak! Bukan kacau. Hancur. Ya, mungkin lebih tepatnya hancur. Mental Tenma seolah-olah sudah hancur karena terus disiksa oleh Kyousuke selama ini. Bahkan ia mungkin sudah mati rasa sekarang.

Sakit, menyesal. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Kyousuke sekarang. Ia sakit karena melihat Tenma yang menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Menyesal. Tentu saja ia menyesal atas semua perlakuannya selama ini. Namun sepertinya, ia lebih menyesal lagi karena tidak bisa mempercayai kekasihnya sendiri, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak ingat lagi janjinya dulu. Janjinya akan ia yang senantiasa selalu menjaga Tenma dan selalu disampingnya. Namun sekarang, apa yang sudah ia lakukan, ia menyia-nyiakan Tenma, menyiksanya, bahkan tidak pernah melindunginya.

Kyousuke langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kekasinya itu. Ia tatap lekat-lekat mata sapphire blue milik Tenma. Nafas mereka saling bersahutan, wajah Kyousuke sudah semakin dekat dengan wajah Tenma.

"_Please, don't make me hurt again! I'm very tired for all, Kyousuke_." dengan lirih, Tenma mencoba berkata dengan jujur. Ia hanya memandang lemah ke arah kekasihnya, dan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

Mendengar reaksi Tenma yang seperti itu, membuat Kyousuke segera menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Tenma, lalu ia kembali berucap dengan pelan di telinga Tenma;

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu lagi, Tenma. Justru sekarang, aku akan menepati janjiku, aku akan membahagiakanmu, sebagaimana yang aku janjikan dulu."

Deru nafas Kyousuke yang memburu semakin merangsang Tenma. Semburat merah mulai menghiasi wajah manisnya. Perlahan, entah apa yang merasuki Tenma, ia mulai menggelinjang sendiri.

"Ce-cepat…tetapi janjimu itu, Kyou-Kyousuke," ucap Tenma setengah mendesah. Tanpa diberi aba-aba, Kyousuke langsung mendorong pelan tubuh kekasihnya itu dan menidurkannya di kasur dengan lembut.

"Hm, tunggu dulu Tenma. Ini masih belum apa-apa." Kyosuke mulai menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Tenma. Ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah kekasihnya itu. Sangat damai. Ya, itu yang ia rasakan.

Perlahan, ciumannya semakin lama semakin lembut. Berbeda dengan biasanya ketika ia sering menyiksa Tenma.

Tenma merasa, inilah Kyousuke yang asli. Inilah Kyousuke yang ia kenal dulu. Seorang pria yang dingin, namun lembut.

"Aah..Kyou-Kyosuke, mm." Tenma sudah tidak peduli lagi pada semuanya. Pada Kyousuke yang selama ini selalu memperlakukannya dengan kasar, menyiramnya dengan larutan kimia, bahkan pernah mematahkan tulangnya. Namun kali ini, Kyousuke memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut. Tidak ada jerit kesakitannya lagi, tangisannya lagi. Yang ada hanya keindahan dan kedamaian yang saat ini menemani mereka berdua.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Tenma. _Aishiteru yo_." Kyosuke mulai menjilati daun telinga Tenma. Membuat anak polos berambut cokelat itu mendesah tertahan.

"Hngg, Kyousuke, a-aku juga sangat mencintaimuuu, aaahh." Tenma mulai mendesah lagi ketika Kyousuke mulai menciumi tengkuk lehernya. Kyousuke menciumi setiap inci leher Tenma, ingin merasakan bagaimana indahnya tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Kyousuke terus menciumi tengkuk Tenma dengan lembut. Lama-lama ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi gigitan kecil yang membuat pemiliknya bergetar.

"Shh, ayo Kyousuke, ce-cepat, tepatilah, janjimuuu, hmm." Kyousuke mulai mencium kembali bibir ranum Tenma. Sangat lembut. Perlahan, ia meminta Tenma untuk membuka mulutnya. Tanpa membuat kekasihnya menunggu lagi, Tenma segera membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Kyousuke merasakan lebih dalam sensasi dan rasa manis itu. Lidah Kyousuke bermain dengan lidah Tenma. Mengajaknya beradu. Perlahan, saliva mulai keluar dari sudut bibir Tenma.

"Ahh, Kyousuke, k-kau memang-"

"Ini masih belum apa-apa Tenma. Lihatlah yang selanjutnya."

Kyousuke mulai melucuti semua baju Tenma dengan perlahan. Ia sama sekali tidak mau menyakiti kekasih tercintanya itu. Setelah ia berhasil melucuti semua baju dan celana Tenma, kini ia menyuruh hal yang sebaliknya.

Jujur sana, baru kali ini mereka berdua melihat tubuh satu sama lain dengan seutuhnya, tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Kyousuke hanya memandang datar ke arah tubuh kekasihnya yang manis itu. Sedangkan Tenma balik memandang Kyousuke dengan wajah memerah, apalagi ia benar-benar melihat Kyousuke seutuhnya.

"Mari kita lanjutkan lagi, _my sweet caramel_." Suara halus milik Kyousuke benar-benar merangsang Tenma. Ia sudah mulai terbawa dengan permainan Kyousuke. Tenma pun hanya mengangguk saja dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Kyousuke mulai menelusuri setiap inci tubuh manis milik kekasihnya itu. Ia pun mulai menciumi kedua _nipple_ milik Tenma yang sudah mengeras sedari tadi akibat perlakuannya.

"Wah, kau sangat sensitif sekali Tenma. Tapi tidak apa-apa," Kyousuke kembali mencium _nipple_ kanan Tenma, sedangkan yang kiri ia putar dan cubit dengan gemas. Membuat Tenma semakin mendesah.

"Ahhh, Kyou-Kyousuke…ayo te-terusss, shh…,"

"Aku akan segera memberikan semuanya untukmu, Tenma." Kyousuke mulai kembali mengunci bibir Tenma dengan bibirnya. Ia kembali mencium Tenma dengan lembut, sedangkan kedua tangannya masih meremas kedua _nipple_ sensitif milik kekasihnya itu.

"Nhhgg, Kyousuke, a-aku menyukainya..ahhhh,"

Kyousuke mulai meremas kejantanan milik Tenma. Membuat Tenma semakin terjerat dalam kenikmatan yang mereka ciptakan berdua.

"Ahh, te-terusss Kyousuke, a-aku, mau,"

Kyousuke terus meremas kejantanan Tenma dengan gemas. Perlahan, ia mulai melumatnya, dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya hingga terkulum seutuhnya.

"Shh, Kyousuke, ahhh-aku menginginkannya…ce-cepat berikhaaann, ahhh…," Tenma semakin tergila-gila dengan perlakuan kekasihnya itu. Tanpa disadari, tubuhnya mulai kembali menggelinjang dan kejantanannya semakin menegak.

"A-ada apa ini, aku kenapa. Kyou-Kyousuke, hngg, ada apa ini?" Tenma mulai panik. Karena memang sejujurnya itu adalah kali pertama ia merasa seperti itu.

"Tenanglah, ini tidak akan terasa sakit. Tidak apa-apa, Tenma." Kyousuke langsung mengecup singkat kening kekasihnya itu. Tenma hanya mengangguk saja, dan mulai menurusi kata-kata Kyousuke.

Ternyata benar yang dikatakan kekasihnya itu. Hal itu tak terasa sakit. Untuk pertama kalinya, Tenma _klimaks, _ia menumpahkan cairannya di tangan Kyousuke. Sedangkan Kyousuke segera menjilati cairan itu tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun.

"_Well-well_ Tenma. Permainan belum selesai lho," Kyousuke mulai mengeluarkan _smirk _andalannya. Membuat yang bersangkutan segera membelakakan matanya tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyousuke?" Tenma mencoba bertanya sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Hm. Apa aku perlu memberitahumu, Tenma." Kyousuke langsung kembali menyeringai dan segera mendongakan kepala Tenma, memaksanya untuk menatap wajah tampannya.

"Ayo kita lakukan 'itu' sekarang!" Kyousuke langsung menyuruh Tenma untuk menjilati kejantanannya. Dengan segera, Tenma langsung menjalankan perintah kekasihnya itu. Dengan segera Tenma segera mengulum kejantanan Kyousuke seutuhnya, ia kulum dengan penuh nikmat.

"Hm, i-itu baru bagus kekasihku, ahh…" Kyousuke mendesah tertahan karena diperlakukan seperti itu oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Sementara Tenma masih asik mengulum kejantanannya itu.

"S-sudah hentikan Tenma. Kita akan mulai permainan berikutnya. Ini puncak!" Kyousuke langsung kembali menindih Tenma. Ia mulai membasahi ke empat jarinya sekaligus dengan sisa-sisa cairan Tenma yang masih ada di sprei, setelah itu, ia segera memasukannya ke lubang Tenma.

"Akkhhh, Kyousuke, apa yang kau lakukan. Sakit…hiks." Tangisnya pecah seketika. Tenma merasakan perih yan amat sangat, namun dengan segera, Kyousuke mulai menenangkannya.

"Tenang saja Tenma. Sebentar lagi rasa sakitnya akan segera hilang," mengatakan itu, Kyousuke mulai mengeluarkan ke empat jarinya dari lubang milik Tenma. Namun, ia mulai memasukkan kejantanannya ke lubang sempit kekasihnya itu.

"KYAAAA! Kyousuke, le-lepaskan, sakit sekali, hiks…" Tenma kembali menangis. Kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Stt, aku akan segera membuatmu nyaman." Kyousuke langsung menghentakan ujung kejantanannya agar bisa muat sempurna di lubang Tenma. Setelah beberapa saat membiarkan Tenma nyaman, Kyousuke mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan lambat.

"Ahh, aku menikmatinya Kyousuke, le-lebih cepat…hngg…" Tenma kembali mendesah. Kali ini, ia meminta lebih pada kekasihya itu. Namun, seolah ingin menggoda Tenma, Kyousuke hanya menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan lambat.

"Jangan begitu, pelan-pelan saja~," Kyousuke mulai menggoda kekasihnya itu. Yang bersangkutan segera menatap kesal pada lawan bicaranya.

"Cepat! Atau besok aku akan membunuhmu!" Tenma langsung melontarkan kata-kata yang pasti akan membuat semua orang ketakutan. Ah tidak semuanya. Ya, tentu saja. Tidak untuk Kyousuke.

"Ayolah, kau ini, uke yang membosankan ah!" Kyousuke langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan sangat cepat. Membuat Tenma yang sempat kesal langsung kembali mendesah.

"Hm, ahhh-hnggg, Kyou-lebih ceppaaattt, ahhhh…" Tenma terus menerus mendesah seirima dengan tempo yang dibawa Kyousuke. Semakin lama semakin nikmat.

"Kyousuke, hmm, a-aku mau…ahhhh, ce-cepat..uuhh-ahhh." Tenma member aba-aba pada Kyousuke, seolah-olah ia ingin _klimaks _untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kyousuke hanya menatap kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan lembut. "Ah, jangan buru-buru…a-aku juga, hnggh…" Kyousuke semakin menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat, membuat Tenma semakin kewalahan.

"Kyousuke! Ahhhh,hngg, uuhh ayoo-aku mau, hmm, ahhhhhh!" Tenma kembali mengeluarkan cairannya di kasur itu yang pasalnya segera dibersihkan oleh Kyousuke.

Sementara Kyousuke mengeluarkan cairan hangatnya di dalam lubang Tenma.

Setelah itu, Kyousuke pun mengecup lembut kening kekasihnya, dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Tenma.

Ia pun langsung menarik selimut dan tidur di samping Tenma. Ia peluk erat-erat tubuh kekasihnya yang rapuh itu. Kyousuke berjanji, ia tidak akan pernah lagi untuk menyakiti Tenma apapun yang terjadi.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua segera terlelap dengan posisi saling berpelukan.

Tenma mulai membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Ia sempat mengerjap untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya bisa menatap jelas sekeliling. Ya, ini masih di Apartemennya. Namun, kenapa rasanya hangat sekali, bukankah suhu di luar itu selalu dingin.

Ah Tenma bahkan sampai lupa pada orang yang masih terlelap di sampingnya, Kyousuke. Dengan hati-hati, ia mulai menatap wajah Kyousuke yang terlelap. Sangat damai sekali, seolah-olah tidak ada yang pernah ia goreskan. Tidak pernah ada rasa sakit yang pernah dirasakan oleh Tenma.

Perlahan, Tenma mulai menuruni ranjang, ia memunguti pakaiannya yang masih berserakan, dan pergi dari hadapan Kyousuke.

_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_

"Tenma, dimana kau?" Kyousuke yang baru bangun tidur itu segera memakai kembali pakaiannya. Kemudian, ia langsung mencari sosok kekasihnya. Tidak ada. Itulah yang ada dipikirannya.

"Wah, sudah bangun ya Kyousuke." Yang sedang dibicarakan langsung muncul dari arah dapur, lengkap dengan celemek yang ia pakai. Tenma habis memasak. Kyousuke mungkin berpikir begitu. Karena memang ia akui, kalau kekasihnya itu sangat pandai memasak.

"Hm, iya. Kau sedang memasak apa Tenma?" Kyousuke langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Tenma. Ya, memang inilah kebiasaan mereka setiap pagi. Setidaknya, sudah lama sekali, dan baru terjadi kembali hari ini.

"Coba tebak." Pinta Tenma sambil tersenyum riang. Saat ini, ia sudah melupakan semua kejadian yang terjadi padanya. Karena yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, hanyalag Kyousuke.

"Aku tidak tahu." Memutuskan menjawab, Kyousuke hanya menanggapi dengan ketiga suku kata itu –"Aku tidak tahu"-, ya itulah salah satu kata yang sering membuat Tenma agaknya jengkel dengan tingkah dingin kekasihnya itu.

"Cih, sudahlah. Kyousuke, apa kau mau melakukan apa saja untukku?" Tenma langsung membalikan badan dan memeluk Kyousuke dengan sangat erat.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan sudah berjanji." Kyousuke masih menjawab dengan singkat. Namun tanpa ia sadari, Tenma segera menyeringai. Tangan Tenma yang sedari tadi memegang erat punggungnya, sekarang telah memegang sebuah pedang samurai yang pasti sangat tajam.

"Jadi, apakah kau bersedia kalaupun kau harus **MATI** untukku, bagaimana?" Tenma kembali bertanya, kali ini disertai dengan seringai liciknya.

"Tentu saja Tenma. Kan sudah aku bilang kalau aku ak-"

JLEB!

Tenma benar-benar menusukkan samurai itu dari belakang. Ia menusukkannya ke dada Kyousuke, yang juga langsung tembus ke dadanya.

"T-Tenma, a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyousuke segera bertanya dengan terbata-bata.

"De-dengar ya. A-aku m-memang sangat menc-cintaimu, tapi, aku tidak bisa terus –menerus hidup diantara sandiwaramu itu Kyousuke. K-kau itu, bisa menjadi buas sewaktu-waktu, d-dan a-akulah yang pasti akan menjadi sasaranmu." Tenma menjawab sambil menusukkan samurai itu lebih dalam lagi.

"T-Tenma, jujur, k-kalaupun aku harus mati, aku tetap akan senantiasa mencintaimu."

"_A-aishiteru yo_, Tenma."

Kyousuke berhenti berbicara saat itu juga, detak jantungnya berhenti. Tentu saja, ia sudah mati karena terus menerus ditusuk oleh sebuah samurai oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"M-maaf Kyousuke. K-kau tidak akan pernah bisa menipuku lagi."

"T-tapi hiks…a-aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Kyou-suke…"

BRUUKK!

Tak ada yang bergerak lagi setelah itu.

Keduanya telah mati karena saling membunuh.

Oh tidak.

Lebih tepatnya, kekasih berambut cokelat terang membunuh kekasih berambut _navy blue_-nya.

Tak ada yang tahu takdir apa yang sebenarnya mereka jalani, yang sebenarnya mereka nanti, dan yang sebenarnya sudah disusun oleh _kami-sama_.

Namun diantara takdir yang sangat tidak pasti itu, sekarang ini sudah tidak ada lagi penderitaan, tidak ada lagi penyesalan, dan tidak ada lagi jawaban yang tak pasti.

Karena mereka berdua, kini sudah bahagia bersama-sama. Sampai di Surga.

_**~Owari~**_

* * *

**Author Notes : "Minna-san, maaf ya ini jadi sangat aneh. Karen sangat tidak berbakat membuat LEMON sih. Tapi ini sudah Karen usahakan sebaik mungkin. Karen minta pendapat kalian masing-masing ya mengenai fict ini!"**

**Review Please?**


End file.
